


Brothers in Theft

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [7]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Gen, Jake and Eliot are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had seemed fine until they opened the door and came face to face with... Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/598019.html?thread=83393027#t83393027) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Everything is going exactly as planned for once, which they probably should have known couldn't last since every time they went out on a case for the Library things had a tendency to go disastrously wrong sooner or later.

This one had seemed as simple as any other, stealing a rather expensive vase, which made Ezekiel happy at least. They'd made it all the way to the room where the vase was being held without running into anyone or tripping any alarms, and it had seemed fine until they opened the door and came face to face with... Jake.

“Well that's weird,” Ezekiel said, looking between Jake behind him and the frowning Jake look alike in front of him. “This is weird, right?”

“Yes,” Cassandra breathed, eyes wide.

“Jake,” Colonel Baird said slowly, “do you have a brother you didn't tell us about?”

“I may have... left that out, yeah,” Jake said with a shrug, eyes not leaving the other man. “How's it going, Eliot?”

The Jake look alike, Eliot apparently, shrugged as well, frown not fading in the least. “Tell me you and your friends are not after the vase,” he said, voice just a shade gruffer than Jake's.

“'Fraid so.”

Before anyone could say anything more, a blonde head popped into the doorway behind Eliot. “Hey, Eliot,” she said, apparently not noticing or not caring about the others, “we getting out of here or what?”

“Yeah, just let me-” Eliot started to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of running boots from down the corridor. “Never mind. You,” he said, looking around at Jake and the others, “are coming with us. We'll discuss the vase when we're clear.”

Jake opened his mouth, probably to argue, when a shot rang out from one of the guards who had come around the corner and seen a lot of people there who shouldn't have been. “Fine,” he bit out.

“Yeah, yeah, have your brotherly argument later,” Ezekiel said, pushing forward to follow the blonde girl who had disappeared back into the room. “Like maybe when we're not about to get shot.”

The others couldn't really argue with that, and in a just a few moments, they were gone and the guards were left to stare around the empty room, angry and more than a little confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
